


My only Sunshine

by Scarlett_Stark



Series: Solangelo Kiss Prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday make out, Got caught, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Stark/pseuds/Scarlett_Stark
Summary: (Tumblr Prompt #22) A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third partyIt's Nico's birthday. Will has a special idea on how to celebrate. Buuuut is interrupted by a certain group of demigods wanting to congratulate the boy. Things get awkward real fast. Like really fast. Zeus slapping the Argo II fast.... you get the idea
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Kiss Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121294
Kudos: 63





	My only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3 
> 
> And as always feel free to request a prompt on my Tumblr a-bisexual-nerd

It was early in the morning when Will made his way out of the Apollo cabin and ran over to the Hades cabin. It was freezing cold, sincet it was the end of January. Outside of camp, snow lay up to 3 inches high, and the day before, Percy had sent a picture of a 10 old Estelle, who he took sledding on a weekend out with Annabeth. Will tried to ignore the cold, but right then he regretted not taking a jacket for the short way.

Finally, Will stepped on the porch of the obsidian cabin, breathing in and out before opening the door. The air was warm in the dark cabin. Will looked around. After the thing with Apollo, pretty much exactly 1 year ago now, Nico and Will (with help from Annabeth and Piper) redecorated the cabin to get rid of its vampire vibe. It was still dark with skull patterns here and there, but it had bigger windows, light oak instead of the obsidian floor. The beds weren't coffins anymore, they were black wooden twin beds, with drawers underneath. And in one of those beds lay, Nico di Angelo, the birthday boy. 

Will smiled softly, whilst walking towards his snoring boyfriend. He gently said next to him on the bed and regarded his features for a moment. Nico looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. Since having taken sessions with Mr. D, he regained a lot of his color, a beautiful olive tone, and stopped having nightmares that much. The bags under his eyes had disappeared and he didn't feel the need to isolate anymore. All these things went through Will's head as he looked at Nico, making him feel warm inside. 

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, Will saw that it was only 6:45 in the morning. Way too early to wake Nico. But he had been so exited to for Nicos birthday, he went over as soon as he woke. Deciding to not risk a slap across the face from Definetly-Not-A-Morning-Person Nico, he took off his shoes, lifted the duvet and slipped underneath. Nico didn't even wake, he just snuggled into Will as if it was an instinct, wired into his brain. Not minding the cold, Nico wore what he always wore to bed: a black shirt and boxers. Will slipped his hands underneath the shirt and laid them on the others warm waist, breathing in the others scent. Soon enough, Will snoozed away again.

This time, Will woke due to the sunshine shining onto his face. He looked at Nico, whos face was buried in Wills chest. Softly, Will began moving away the hair out of the son of Hades' face and leaned down to kiss him. Just as Will was about to pull away, Nico started to kiss back. When the latter then pulled away, he looked sleepily up to Will. "Good morning to you too." he grinned slightly, then continued with a teasing tone: "What did I do to deserve this?". The son of Apollo caressed his boyfriends cheek "Happy birthday, death boy!". Nico slapped Wills hand "Do not call me that!". Will laughed and leaned down again and kissed Nico, the latter recipricated eagerly. 

The soft kisses turned heated rather quickly, Nico biting down on Wills lip, asking for entrance. Will opened his mouth and soon enough, their tongues were in a battle for dominance. Nicos hands roamed over the blondes waist slipping underneath the orange shirt. Will slipped his hands into the italians hair, causing the other to let out a quiet moan  
Will sat up, pulling off his shirt and leaned down again but before he could, Nico pushed him away, sitting up himself and taking off his own shirt. Instead of lying back down, Nico took a place on Wills lap, stradling his legs. Will placed his warm hands on the thighs of Nico, pulling him closer whilst the latter ran his hair through Wills hair. 

Will's hands were running up Nicos thighs, running higher and higher and higher and-

BOOM 

The door burst open "Happy Birth- WHAT THE ACTUAL HADES!"

"My eyes! My beautiful eyes!"

"Someone cover Hazels eyes!"

"AU! Will, what was that?!" complained Nico.

In the mere shock, Will had pushed Nico off his lap, quite aggressively. The son of Hades was now lying on the floor, shirtless, semi-hard and scarlet red in front of Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Leo, who had his hands over Hazels eyes and Reyna who looked stunned while carrying a black birthday cake. 

Nico quickly grabbed his shirt, scrambling to put it on, while Will did his best, covering himself up with the blanket, trying to reach the discarded shirt on the floor.

"I didn't not want to see that." Of course Percy was the one to break the silence. "Leo, you can take your hands of my eyes now." said Hazel then. Nico looked at himself "Actually, I'd rather he not". Annabeth looked like she tried to suppress a smile, Frank was almost as red as Nico and Will, Percy had a cheekish grin on his face, Hazel tried to remove a giggling Leos hand and Reyna? Reyna just burst out laughing. 

Will hid in his hands while Nico let out a groan and lay down on the floor "Can you please leave?" he said, while running his hands over his eyes. 

"Yeah, we'll see you... at breakfast" said Annabeth, pushing the others out the door.

"Dont do anything I wouldn't do and don't do anything I would do!" 

Nico groanend again "Percy, did you just quote Iron Man?"

"You quoted spiderman once!"

"Just leave!"

"But-"

"GO!"

"Fine, grumpycat!"

Nico groaned a third time.

"Well that was completely horrifying!"

Well stated, Will, well stated.


End file.
